


Go To Sleep

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bendy and Boris quest for the ink machine, Cuddles, Fluff, Head Rubs, Ink Monster Bendy, M/M, Stubborn Bendy, Stubborn Cuphead, Teasing, hair ruffling, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12723840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Inspired by Boris and Bendy quest for the ink machine.Cuphead was exhausted after a hard day but a stubborn idiot. He nearly passed out from exhaustion yet still refused to sleep. Now Bendy needs to help the idiot sleep for the night and get a good rest. Good thing he still hasn't changed from his demon form. This'll be much easier.





	Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after watching Cuphead getting worried for Bendy and Bendy turning into a big inky demon. Extremely shippy, read at your own risk. 
> 
> But not that shippy I mean geeze. I feel sick when watch drama- no offence to anyone.

Cuphead stumbled a bit when he was hit with a sudden dizziness and stopped walking. Jackpot looked at him from his arms and meowed with concern. 

"I'm fine Jackpot. Really." he said to the kitten and shook his head. "Just a bit tired."

They have been walking for a while now. Between the attacks and other things, everyone was getting tired. Bendy still hasn't turned into his normal form after that fight with the seamermaid though it seems that the other didn't mind the change at all. Any excuse to get tall. 

"Yo Cup! You coming bro?" Mugman said while turning behind him. Everyone followed his gaze to stare at Cuphead. 

Cuphead sucked it up and grins at his bro. "Yeah." he followed them and they continued their journey once more. 

~~~

They have been walking for a while now and Cuphead was really starting to get tired. He tried to stay awake but he couldn't keep up any longer and ended up falling backwards in exhaustion, his eyes closing shut. Bendy, who was walking behind him, caught him easily with his new found height. He stared worriedly down at the other. 

"Cuphead?" he asked softly while pulling him to his chest making sure he didn't fall. 

"Is he okay?" Felix asked in concern when he noticed their fallen comrade. Now Mugman and Boris were staring at him the same way. 

Silently cursing himself for his weakness, Cuphead pulled himself to his feet with the aid of Bendy- who he will never admit he needed the help. "I'm fine. Just tired."

Felix's eyes showed great concern for Cuphead at his reply. "Well then let's take a break." he announced to everyone. 

Bendy narrowed his eye at Cuphead, noticing the tired look the other had. They had been walking for a while and coupled with fighting monsters and almost dying. No, a simple break won't do. He looked towards the sky and saw that the sun was setting. "You know, it'd be best if we camp for the night. It's getting dark." he spoke before the idiot could protest. 

He knew it was just an excuse. Bendy could see in the dark easily and they have a time frame but he couldn't just leave Cuphead like this. He could get hurt, the idiot. Besides, their travel would only get harder the closer they get to the pieces of the ink machine. 

"Oh!" Felix said, looking at the sky. "I guess you're right. We'll camp for the night."

Soon they found a nice flat area to camp for the night. Felix gathered some wood to make a fire and Boris and Mugman started cooking dinner. Bendy and Cuphead watched from the sidelines as their brothers worked. By the time nightfall rolled around, everyone had their fill and picked a space to sleep. Embers flew up into the night sky making a dazzling light show. The moon shining down upon the sleeping team. 

Cuphead groaned and rubbed his eye that wasn't covered by a bandage. He leaned heavily against a tree- slumped really- while keeping an eye on everyone. They were all sound asleep from a tiring day. He shouldn't show any weakness dammit! His brothers life depended on him. He can handle a bit of sleep deprivation. He was used to it anyway. 

Anything is better than losing Mugman. 

~~~

Bendy leaned against a large rock with his arms crossed trying to get some sleep when he found that he couldn't. He still hasn't turned back from this form but he was grateful he was in control. At least he wasn't a monster like those movies he's seen. 

He was about to attempt sleep when he heard shuffling. He opened his eye and saw Cuphead slumped against a tree tiredly, visibly trying to stay awake. He kept staring around him like they'll get pounced anytime soon. 

Bendy frowned and stood up to walk over to him. The idiot will get himself sick at this rate. 

Cuphead fought sleep as best as he could, trying to ignore the temptation before he jumped when he felt someone behind him. His reflexes made him jump up and sent a punch towards the sound. Quicker than lightning, the person dodged his punch easily. He growled and went for another punch before his fist was caught by a large inky hand.

"Hey, don't be like that. Is that a way to treat a friend?". Bendy grinned down at Cuphead who was a head shorter than him in this form. Life was good. 

Cuphead blinked with one eye before he scowled and pulled his hand back. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I could've hurt you."

Bendy scoffed at the thought. "Pff, you wish."

Cuphead rolled his eyes and went to lean against the tree, ignoring the other. "Leave me alone Bendy."

"Nah, I won't." the ink demon said and grab hold of Cuphead from behind. His arms wrapped around the others body, arms pinned to his sides. 

"Bendy!" Cuphead yelped as he was dragged down with said demon. Bendy positioned Cuphead to sit on his lap and paid his struggles no mind. "Let me go you pipsqeak!"

"No." Bendy said simply, not phased by the insult beyond an eye twitch. At the moment, he wasn't small but that doesn't matter. What matters is getting this idiot some sleep. 

Speaking of him, Cuphead struggled to escape his grip. "Grr fucking hell let me go-!" he was cut off when a single finger was pushed gently against his lips. 

"Shh..." Bendy hushed gently beside his ear sounding very close and sent a shiver down his back. "We don't wanna wake them up now do we?"

Cuphead scowled at the other but thankfully quiet down his voice. "Let me go." he whispered while glaring at Bendy the best he could in his position. 

Bendy shook his head and tightened his grip slightly. "No. You need some sleep."

He felt Cuphead stiffen in his arms and looked down questioningly. He looked scared- afraid almost which was unlike him. The smug bastard hardly showed any emotion including fear unless it involves his brother. Bendy raised a brow at his odd behavior. "What's wrong? Scared I'll hurt ya?" he teased with a grin. 

The arms tightened ever so slightly making Cuphead tense more. 

Cuphead gulped silently with nervous sweat beading his forehead. He was trapped in Bendy's arms. He remembered how easily the other lifted that big rock in his tiny form. Who knows how strong he is in this form. Hell, he fought that giant sea beast! He was strong, stronger than Cuphead maybe. He was still too afraid to use his shooting powers to fight back or defend himself because of what it did to Mugman. The other could easily crush him right now if he wants to. He could easily overpower him. And that scared him. 

Bendy noticed how tense the other was in his hold and sighed. He moved Cuphead in his arms like a ragdoll to one side. 

"H-hey!" Cuphead exclaimed as he was moved. Bendy now held him bridal style on his lap much to Cuphead's embarrassment. He used one hand to keep a tight grin on the other's arms making sure he won't run away. The grip was firm as ever making Cuphead suppress his trembling. 

"The hell Bends?!" he whispered yelled at the ink monsters, sweating more when said person stared down at him intensely with a thoughtful frown. He brought up his free hand to Cuphead's head. The other stared at the hand in a mix of fear and shock. Large hands with sharpened claws slowly moved towards his face and he knew that they could do a lot of damage. 

Cuphead closed his eyes tightly shut and clenched his teeth as he braced for the pain that would come. This was it. The kid finally made his move after how many times he's tried to kill him and his brother. But to his surprise, he felt his hair being ruffled instead of pain he had expected. 

He peaked open one eye to stare at Bendy in confusion with a hint of fear. The other simply brushed his hand through his fluffy hair wordlessly, now ruffled up much to his annoyance. 

"The hell?" he asked the other at his odd behavior but didn't shake off the hand from his head. He was really confused at Bendy's behavior. Wasn't the other going to kill him? But all Bendy did was brushing his hair with his claws switching between brushing it forwards on his face and backwards away from it and even to the side a bit, occasionally massaging the scalp. 

"What are you...doing...?" Cuphead asked in confusion before he trailed off when it actually felt kinda...nice. The feeling of his hair being messed with gently actually felt good. He felt the tension slip from his body at the sensation and closed his eyes. What was happening?

Bendy smiled proudly when the other relaxed. He remembered how good it felt when Felix ruffled his hair. He can't believe it actually worked on a dude like Cuphead but here he was, lying on his lap looking relaxed, almost purring.

"What are you doing?" Cuphead asked after a while and the brushing slowed down. 

"Trying to get you to relax and sleep." Bendy replied factually. "You aren't gonna collapse on us in the morning because you refuse to rest."

Cuphead glared but losing most of its heat from the constant attention on his hair. "I don't need it."

"Don't lie." Bendy scoffed at him and doubled his efforts, looking towards the sleeping trio. "I know you're keeping yourself awake to keep an eye on your bro but you aren't doing anyone good if you are exhausted tomorrow. We have a long way to go still. We don't need you passing out on us."

"What about you?" Cuphead retorted. "Don't you need sleep?"

Bendy shrugged. "Can't really sleep when I'm like this. Besides, I won't keel down anytime soon from sleep deprivation, don't worry." He the looked seriously down at Cuphead. "Now sleep. Or I'll carry you bridal style all day." he threatened. 

"Bitch don't you dare!" he growled and paused when the other laughed. 

"Dunno. I might, if you don't lay your head down and sleep. I'll keep watch."

"I'm not doing that. Nor am I gonna let you carry me!" Cuphead protested but stopped when Bendy narrowed his eye down at him and stopped his hand. He honestly looks terrifying like that. 

"Sleep or I knock you out. Pick widely Cup."

Cuphead weighed his options for a minute before huffing and laid his head against Bendy's chest in defeat. Bendy smiled at that and continued his motions. 

Cuphead felt his eyelids getting heavy with sleep, especially with what Bendy was doing. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. "What about you?" he asked the other. 

Bendy sighed in annoyance. "Tell ya what, if you sleep then I won't stop you from making fun of me tomorrow." he wagered, already regretting it with the look he was getting from Cuphead. 

"Really?" Cuphead grinned with stars in his eyes. 

Bendy rolled his eyes playfully and smiled, ruffling his hair extra hard ignoring the offending "Hey!"

"Yes but you have to sleep and let me hold you." Bendy winked making Cuphead blush in embarrassment at the idea of sleeping on someone. 

' _Oh god, this is really gay_ ' he thought to himself with a red blush before thinking about the reward. ' _Oh well._ '

"Deal." Cuphead grinned mischievously making Bendy groan. 

"Alright. Now sleep." Bendy grinned threateningly making Cuphead chuckle. Then he realized that he was lying on Bendy and tried to move away but the ink demon wasn't having it. The hand he used to mess with Cuphead's hair to push his head to his chest. Cuphead was quickly turning into tomato head now and his his face in Bendy's chest missing a smile from the ink demon. 

Slowly Cuphead's eyes began to close with exhaustion and he soon fell asleep. Bendy continued to softly mess with his even after he had dozed off. The peaceful look on his face was better than the threatening one he had seen when he wanted to kill him and Boris. 

Bendy moved his eyes away from the sleeping Cuphead and kept an eye on the others, just like he promised. The nice break was needed after a hectic day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
